Acurrucarse
by Flames to Dust
Summary: Demasiado tiempo lejos de él. Menospreciada por sus actos y prioridades. ¿Se la puede culpar de entregarse al sentir esos brazos rodeándola? ¿Al sentir que su deseo era pareja al que ella sentía? No se aprovechó del momento sino que... bueno, sí lo hizo.


**Acurrucarse**

Finalmente estaba completa porque había regresado junto a mí y nunca sentí tanto alivio, tanto deseo, como el que sentía en estos momentos en que su cuerpo frío, ese pecho cincelado, se apretaba contra mi espalda.

No estoy muy segura qué fue lo que dio en ese momento pero me volví para atraparlo entre mis brazos. Casi temerosa que pudiera volver a alejarse de mi lado y hundí mi rostro en su pecho regocijándome en el fuerte aroma que desprendía su cuerpo.

Mi hombre… mi vampiro… mi amor.

Cuando sentí que me levantaba mi largo camisón fue como si alguien me hubiera quitado unas vendas que no sabía que llevaba puestas sobre mis ojos (lo que, en parte, tenía cierta gracia porque tenía los ojos cerrados) porque me hizo darme cuenta de todo el deseo que estaba acumulado en mi cuerpo y las ganas por poder gozar de su cuerpo que me llenaban.

Solamente me acarició la pierna y sentí todo mi cuerpo estremecerse y me acurruqué en él mientras sus propios brazos me estrechaban contra su pecho. Suspiraba. Si, era cierto. Suspiraba de puro alivio por tenerlo de vuelto conmigo pero, sobre todo, de alegría. Estaba conmigo otra vez y eso solamente quería decir que todo iría bien.

Sabía lo que quería, ¿cómo no hacerlo con ese cuerpo tan perfecto pegado contra el mío?, y mi mente trazaba cada uno de los movimientos que disfrutaría realizando.

Gozando con él y para él.

Mi mente ya me indicaba lo que quería mi cuerpo y no podía evitar que imágenes, y acciones, se sucedieran en mi cabeza mientras mi mano sentía su necesidad y mis labios calentaban su frío pecho con mis cálidos labios que ardían de deseo.

_Mis labios buscaron y encontraron los suyos. Un sabor que me enloqueció e hizo que mi mano agarrase su miembro, ¿o es qué pretendía arrancarle el pantalón de un tirón?_

_Mis besos fueron descendiendo, aunque mi paso por su cuello lo excitó tanto que no me habría sorprendido que hubiera tenido un orgasmo allí mismo, de manera que me encontré con sus duros pezones y que, sin un segundo pensamiento, atrapé entre mis dientes._

_Era algo intenso y, en cierto sentido, novedoso. Como si estuviera descubriendo por primera vez el cuerpo, y menudo cuerpo, de mi amante. No pude evitar el recrearme en esa palabra: Amante. Me gustaba como sonaba dicha por mí y sentí estremecerme al pensar como sonaría viniendo de sus labios. ¿O fue por haber pensado en sus labios? Lo más seguro es que fuera por las caricias que sus largos dedos empezaron a realizar sobre mi propio sexo, aún oculto tras la tela._

_La impaciencia, si así se le podía llamar a su erección por la manera en que se mostró solamente al haberle desabrochado el pantalón, parecía poseerle a él tanto como lo hacía conmigo. Y debo admitir que en verdad la tenía más enorme de lo que recordaba, porque era imposible el que hubieran encogido mis manos, ¿verdad? En nada de tiempo me libré de tan engorrosa prenda de ropa y me dispuse a disfrutar de este momento con mi novio._

_Sí, me gustaba escuchar ese gruñido entre dientes causado por el movimiento de mi mano recorriendo, cuan largo era, su sexo. Podría haber sido el tiempo separados, o que su cuerpo emitía unas vibraciones que me enloquecían, pero necesitaba tener todo de él. Por ello no dudé en pasar de besarle esos marcados abdominales a la punta de su miembro._

_En verdad estaba ansiosa y eso me hacía ser todo lo atrevida que quisiera. Estaba dispuesta a que el calor de mi boca se transfiriera a su sexo. Aunque me gustaba el sentir la frialdad de su miembro cuando me penetraba no pude evitar el imaginar cómo sería teniéndola cálida._

_Bendito sea, espero que se pueda decir esto en una situación como la presente, él y sus largos y habilidosos dedos que me estaban haciendo llegar a mi límite. Siempre ha sabido muy bien como usar sus dedos._

_Nuestros sexos entraron en un ardiente contacto y empezamos a frotarnos con avidez y necesidad. Mis uñas se clavaron en su espalda llevada por la intensa sensación que me estaba llevando hasta el límite de mi cuerpo._

_El momento en que alcanzó su clímax, sentir su fría semilla salpicando mis pechos como también su propio torso que le empecé a lamer sin ningún tipo de duda. Llené mi boca y la sentí deslizarse por mi garganta, me sorprendí al darme cuenta de que en ningún momento se me pasó la idea de no tomarla, dando paso a mi propio orgasmo que evoqué con un intenso grito de placer, por el que mi cuerpo se arqueó de manera que casi se llegó a fundir mi sexo con su miembro._

_Fueron unas ganas irresistibles, que sabía emanaban tanto de él como de mí pero que solamente vi una manera de saciarlas al mismo tiempo. Nos besamos pero de una manera salvaje y cortante. Y eso iba en serio porque pronto en nuestra boca pudimos sentir el metálico sabor de nuestra sangre entremezclándose mientras nos besábamos y bebíamos el uno del otro. _

Ya no pude reprimirme más y me dispuse a convertir en realidad la fantasía, premonitoria, que mi mente me había ofrecido.

Mi mano se deslizaba entre nuestros cuerpos buscando desabrocharle los pantalones pero no pude, ni traté de impedir, el que le acariciase aquella entrepierna en dónde su miembro realmente se hacía notar como nunca antes.

Por unos eternos instantes llegué a pensar que, si este tamaño era consecuencia del tiempo que estuvimos separados, ha sido un sufrimiento bien merecido porque era como si le hubiera crecido desde entonces. Eso, o su ausencia me ha trastocado mis recuerdos sobre esa parte de su anatomía. Aunque, siendo sinceros, todo su cuerpo parecía mucho más grande, y duro, de lo que recordaba.

Y su olor resultaba diferente. No pude evitar notar que, por alguna razón, tuve la osadía de dejarlo pasar hasta luego de haber cumplido con las fantasías que acababa de disfrutar en mente, para hacerlo ahora en cuerpo.

Lo curioso era que, a pesar de que no podía tratarse de Bill, y por tanto no debería estar ni en mi cama, ni yo deseando disfrutar de su cuerpo, no tenía ningún tipo de sensación de peligro que se suponía una debía de sentir ante la posibilidad de mantener relaciones con un desconocido… ¿de manera forzada? Supongo que, para que fuera de esa manera, no debería estarle acariciando esa enorme erección que a punto parece estar de romperle la cremallera de los pantalones.

Supongo que no debería estar tocándosela, aunque no fuera de manera directa sino a través de la tela del pantalón, pero resultaba demasiado invitadora para evitarlo.

Ahora si que suspiré de resignación.

Sumida en esa sensación abrí los párpados por completo, y tal vez exageradamente, aunque justificada al estar acurrucada (porque el tipo parecía estar a gusto en esta postura) en la cama con alguien que no era mi novio. Finalmente decidí apartarme, o apartarle, porque no estaba bien (eso de estar en la cama con alguien que no fuera Bill) pero, desgraciadamente, no porque me hiciera sentir mal por ello. Demasiado tiempo de asueto me parece a mí.

Cuando mis intentos por liberarme no dieron resultado, como tratar de mover un muro de pedernal, me entró un ataque de pánico que vino acompañado por un grito de puro espanto al darme cuenta de en qué situación me encontraba.

Realmente a punto de ser violada. ¿Por qué para qué más puede meterse alguien en la cama de otra persona y empezar a tocarla de la manera en que lo estaba haciendo este tipo?

—Soy yo— musitó una voz familiar.

—Eric, ¿qué estás haciendo aquí?— realmente esperaba que el deseo que sentía húmedamente entre mis piernas le hubiera llegado a la nariz.

—Acurrucarme.

El nervio que tenía este maldito.

—¡Hijo de puta!— no sabes lo sencillo que resulta liberar el vocabulario con él—. ¡Pensé que eras Bill!— bueno, en realidad había una diferencia de tamaño, en tantos sentidos, que lo hacía totalmente imposible pero, por supuesto, no era algo que tuviera que compartir. Y menos con este capullo… y menos luego de haberle acariciado el suyo—. ¡Creí que había vuelto!

—Sookie, necesitas una ducha.

—¿Qué?

Así era Eric. Siempre logrando sorprenderme.

Sorprendiéndome al meterse en la cama conmigo. Y eso que ya ha dejado muy claro sus enormes, y no hablo de su miembro, ganas de acostarse conmigo. Bueno, en realidad es algo más gráfico pero no quiero pensar en ello cuando me encuentro en la cama con él.

¡Y eso no podía sonar peor de lo que lo ha hecho! ¿Lo peor? ¡Qué podía sonar mucho mejor de lo que lo ha hecho!

Y eso si que resultaba perturbador.

—Tienes el pelo sucio, y tu aliento podría tumbar a un caballo.

Oh, si. Eric siempre era capaz de ser todo un poeta cuándo se lo propone.

—Me importa un bledo lo que pienses— le espeté con gran firmeza.

Tampoco es que fuera a esperar que esto le detuviera o le hubiera hecho cambiar de actitud. Cada uno es como es y Eric siempre será todo un… Dejémoslo ahí porque, sin ser una dama, tengo la educación suficiente para no ir diciendo palabras como esa a la ligera. Te aseguro que mi abuela no me educó para ir diciéndolas.

—Venga, ve a lavarte.

¿Por qué estoy siendo tan testaruda cuándo me sería mucho más sencillo el hacer lo que me pide (bueno, admitámoslo, me ordena) y así sacarme de encima el aroma a deseo que brotaba de mi entrepierna? Porque aún no tengo la fuerza necesaria en las piernas para que no se note el temblor de la excitación recorriéndolas para surcar todo mi cuerpo.

—¿Por qué?

Mi abuela, eso sí, me enseño a ser paciente y testaruda. Aunque para cosas importantes y no estoy segura de si consideraría importante la situación, tan extraña, en la que me encuentro.

—Porque hemos de hablar, y me da en la nariz que no querrás pasar en la cama el tiempo de una conversación que se me antoja larga. No es que yo vaya a poner reparos a estar en la cama contigo— y el muy… se apretó contra mí para dejar claro cuán pocos reparos tenía—, pero disfrutaría más si fuese con la higiénica Sookie que siempre he conocido.

Estoy completamente segura que no existen otras palabras que Erico pudiera haberme dicho y que lograsen que saltase de la cama, finalmente cuándo ya podía moverme sin resultar vergonzoso, más rápido de lo que lo hice.

Eric parecía haber desarrollado un gusto particular por sorprenderme en mi propia casa y estoy segura de que sabe que no le rescindiré mi invitación porque la seguridad que puede proporcionarme ante cualquier peligro resulta más importante que esta clase de diversión a la que parecía haberse aficionado.

Además tampoco es que hubiese sido tan desagradable.

Mejor olvidar eso último y da gracias porque no pueda leerte la mente porque, de hacerlo, ya no abandonaría la cama hasta que me dejase imposibilitada para caminar correctamente.

¿Y por qué tampoco sonaba tan mal?

Tras ducharme me vestí con unos vaqueros y un jersey navideño de tonos rojos y verdes sin olvidar unos renos bordados. Por supuesto que también me puse ropa interior. Tanto por obviedad como porque no iría sin llevarla con Eric presente. Si me arreglé era por mí misma. Me peino y maquillo continuamente.

Al regresar me lo encontré ya vestido, llevando una camiseta que debería ser un regalo de alguna cervecería que suministraba al Fangtasia, y unos vaqueros. Algo que me llamó la atención fue el que hubiera hecho la cama.

¿Consideración? ¿Detalle?

¿O algo más?

Por un aterrador, e interminable, momento me quedé absorta en un pensamiento.

¿Por qué me había fijado en el hecho de que estuviera llevando pantalones? ¿Es que había estado sin pantalones antes?

Lo malo es que, sinceramente, no podía estar completamente segura por culpa de aquella fantasía que tuve. Quién hubiera pensado que una inocente fantasía, con quién pensaba que era mi novio, pudiera hacerme dudar sobre si he compartido cama con un desnudo Eric.

Genial, y ahora tendré esa imagen en mi cabeza por haber pensado en ello.

— — — — — — — — — —  
**END**or**FIN**  
— — — — — — — — — —

Suele decirse que la chica protesta demasiado y aquí Sookie bien que protesta aunque eso de escudarse en estar medio dormida para no darse cuenta de que no se trata de Bill sino de Eric. Vamos, ¿en qué se parecen estos dos, sobre todo de la manera en que se dio cuenta, y en la situación en la que se encontraban?

Lo que deja muy claro los deseos de Sookie es que pensase que todo había vuelto a la normalidad. Su cuerpo, su mente inconsciente y, en parte, ella misma, consideraban lo normal estar en brazos de Eric, por mucho que pensase que era Bill pero, como he dicho, ¿cómo no darse cuenta?

No obstante hay muchas personas que no hacen sino engañarse a sí mismas, ¿verdad?

Si, la propia Sookie intentaba ahorrarse unos buenos cuantos disgusto con anticipación pero, ¿qué es la vida sino aprender de los errores cometidos? Por lo menos ha descubierto lo bien que se encuentra, y cuánto le gusta, el estar acurrucada en brazos de Eric hehehehe

**Diclaimer:** la mayor parte de los diálogos (la realidad, no durante la fantasía) pertenecen al libro "Club Dead" de Charlaine Harris. Y son utilizados, igual que los personajes de Sookie y Eric, sin ningún tipo de ánimo de lucro, lo que aquí resulta imposible ya que estamos -.-U además de que siempre queda bien el dejar patente la diferencia entre una gran escritora y alguien que no tiene mayor talento que el saber escribir… más o menos de manera coherente.

**REVIEWS.  
REVIEWS.**

Nos leemos.^^


End file.
